


What If I Loved You Too

by bottombitch



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Imaginary Friends, Missionary Position, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Deep in the throes of having a crush, Mac is approached by Bloo, who has an idea as to how his friend can solve his problems.





	1. Bloo's Plan, Part 1

As the sun began to set, making him avert his eyes from its glare, Mac let out an exhasperated sigh. Wrestling with emotions that he had no idea how to interpret, he was doing what any boy would - keeping to himself and not talking to anybody about it, because obviously that made the most sense.

Bloo considered himself a good friend, and what kind of friend would he be if he couldn't tell when his bestie was feeling rough? Having followed Mac up into the spare room the boy had chosen for the exertion of his melancholy, he let himself in, and then placed his hands on what would have been his hips if his body followed any kind of logical structure. "Hey! You look down. I know what you need--"

"Can you just leave me alone?" Mac asked, not even looking towards his friend.

"Man, you started your emo years early, huh? Or is it about that time? I don't really have a reference point," Bloo replied, hopping up onto the windowsill that Mac was sitting on. "Look, you've been moping around for days now, and I don't like it. What's eating you?"

Bloo's way of handling things was frustrating as always, but Mac knew that if he didn't talk about it, then he probably wouldn't get another opportunity to for a while. "...well, it's just. There's this girl that I like, but things are kind of complicated. I don't know if we'd be able to actually be together." Bloo let out a dramatic sigh, and then moved one of his arms to sit around Mac's shoulder.

"Look, buddy, there are gonna be a lot of girls between here and old age, right? And they're all gonna want a piece of you, so don't worry about it." Needless to say, that didn't really help. Bloo frowned. He was trying his best. "If it's bothering you that much, why don't you just imagine up a version of her, and fool around with the fake one?" Bloo asked, as if something like that should have crossed Mac's mind already.

"What?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow. "I couldn't do that. She'd be... well, what if she found out? And it's not like it'd be the real thing. And isn't it weird to do something like that, anyway?"

"Weird? Nah, I do it all the time!" Bloo replied, winking at Mac, which made Mac regret getting into this conversation in the first place. He didn't want to think about Bloo doing anything like that. "And who cares if it's not the real thing? It's from your imagination, right? So it's not real, but it's perfect!" Bloo seemed very excited at the prospect of introducing Mac to this idea. Perhaps he needed validation. Who was he kidding? He always needed validation.

"She's already perfect," Mac sighed, in a dark tone, only for Bloo to slap him, and then stare deeply into Mac's eyes.

"Stop being a dummy. I'm gonna leave. When I do, you're gonna lock the door, think up a sexy clone of this person you're into, and then you're gonna show 'em everything the real version of them is missing. Capiche?" True to his words, Bloo left right after, prompting Mac to head over and lock the door. He couldn't actually do something like that, but he didn't want Bloo to shout at him again. It was such a stupid idea. There were so many ways it could go wrong, and yet Mac couldn't get it out of his head. Though he knew it was a very silly idea, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he could do. Why hadn't he done it earlier? Not even for his crush, but for sexy models, or porn stars?

Whether there were moral questions or not, the idea had been put in his head, and it excited him. Dumb as it definitely was, he couldn't stop picturing his crush. His resistance slipped, and but a couple of moments later, an alternative version of Goo appeared before him. She stood there with a wide smile on her face, looking right at him. She looked more or less the same as the real version, aside for a couple of sexual enhancements - her tits were perkier, and her butt was more pronounced, not that any of these changes had been made purposefully. Rather, they came from a part of Mac's subconscious - a part which desired a more conventionally sexy crush.

Mac's eyes widened. He hadn't even expected it to work, nevermind for it to work so well. Before him, the imaginary version of Goo gave him a grin, and then leaned over to kiss him. Taken by surprise, Mac didn't kiss back right away, and right as he was going to, the over-excited imaginary Goo pulled back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so glad you decided to make me. I've been sitting up in that head of yours for a while, and though your imaginary dickings are pretty great, I wanted to know what the real thing was like. Ooh, do you think we can do anal? I've always wanted to do anal. It seems like it'd hurt, but then people say they like it, and I'm like, whaaaat?" Her rants and ravings fell mostly on deaf ears, as Mac focused on the feeling of having a girl's arms wrapped around his neck. It was real, wasn't it? It was actually happening. Goo must have noticed that Mac wasn't paying attention, because when he finally did start paying attention again, she pulled off her shirt and pulled his face down, between her breasts. He felt a surge of arousal flow through him. As his cock grew hard within his pants, he lifted his hands and started to grope the imaginary Goo's tits.

The moan she gave was enough to keep him going, and as he tweaked the nipples between his fingers, she began to undress herself. It was clear that they shared an interest in moving forward. Was it because he had created her? Though Mac still wasn't used to being so forward, he managed to convince himself that because she had been a figment of his imagination, he shouldn't hold himself back. He gave one last look at the door, as if to make sure that nobody was standing there, and then started to undress himself.

"Holy cow!" Goo exclaimed, as his cock came into view. It wasn't massive, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was definitely big for his age, and there was no doubt that his self-awareness in that regard had fuelled a compliment or two from the previously-part-of-his-head Goo. Before he could so much as ask for her help, she moved down onto her knees, and took his cock in her hand. Mac had always wanted a girlfriend who would suck his cock without his having to ask. As his hand moved to press against the back of her head, sliding between two of her hair's tails, she pressed her mouth to the tip of his cock, and then took him inside. Even as she sucked him, he could feel her mumbling against his cock. He might have been able to hear it, too, if his focus weren't on the pleasure she was giving him.

It felt nothing like he had imagined, in a positive way. Though, being a teenage boy, he had always liked the idea of a blowjob, it wasn't until now that he had been able to truly appreciate it: her lips felt soft running up and down his cock, and she was being careful with her teeth, making sure that they didn't press against him - he could feel them through her lips, though, and they provided a sturdy presence to slowly stroke him as she moved up and down his cock. He could already feel his balls pulsing, signalling that it wouldn't be long before he reached his orgasm - was it normal to cum this quickly? He had no frame of reference, and simply assumed that his imaginary version of Goo was really good at sucking cock.

Her technique certainly looked impressive, with the way that she would flick her tongue across the tip of his cock each time she came up to the tip. She seemed cock-hungry, devouring his entire length into her mouth and throat each time she moved down, and the saliva she had built up while blowing him was running down his thighs. As he felt his orgasm approaching, he moved one hand to wrap around one of her hair's many tails, and then used it as leverage to push her head further down on his cock. His hips gave an involuntary thrust, and then another, and when he realised how good it felt to grind himself against her mouth, he pushed himself in a third time, only to finally hit his limit. His teenage balls pulsed once more, and as they rested against the imaginary Goo's chin, his cock twitched, and then blew a thick load of fresh cum straight down her gullet.

His newfound feelings exerted, Mac fell back against the wall behind him, pulling his cock out of Goo's throat. "Holy moley," he sighed, moving one hand up to run through his own hair. He had built up quite the sweat. Goo rose up from the ground, grinning wide, some of his cum dripping from her lip. She caught it with one finger, and then slid it into her mouth, before swallowing.

"That was so intense!" she exclaimed. "The way you were just grabbing me and using me - is it supposed to feel that good?" Mac didn't know, and his lack of an answer seemed to signify that. Though, to be fair, he didn't get much of an opportunity to answer, because Goo moved onto a tirade about how good his cum had tasted. "It was so salty, and warm, and it feels so good in my belly!" Mac had caught onto the fact that this Goo clearly held some differences to the real one - his sexuality had heightened some of the aspects of her personality, but listening to her talk about how great his cum tasted only furthered his excitement.

In the end, all it took for him to grow hard again was for Goo to head over to the bed nearby, lay down, and slip off her shorts. As Mac approached her, a lustful smile on his face, she slipped her panties off, and then spread her legs open for him. A small amount of pubic hair sat above her slit, but Mac wasn't headed down there just yet. After removing the rest of his own clothes, he moved on top of her, and pressed a kiss to her lips. She moved her arms up, and ran them down his back, and every touch of her colourfully-painted fingernails against his back sent sparks throughout his body, as if he had been waiting for this his entire life.

He was ready. He wanted to fuck her. God, she was so hot. As he ran one hand across her breasts again, simply groping them to remind himself how amazing they were, he moved his other down to align his cock with her entrance. He had almost no idea what he was doing, but with her help, he managed to line himself up right. From there, it was just one quick thrust forward, and then he was inside. The sheer softness that surrounded his cock as he pushed inside caught him off-guard. If it weren't for the inherent warmth, and the pleasurable feeling of her walls sliding along his cock, then he wouldn't have even noticed he was inside her.

"Yessssss!" Goo had moaned, as he slipped inside, and hadn't stopped right through to when he managed to collect himself. Leaning down, he interrupted her constant hisses of delight with a deep kiss pressed against her lips, cutting off all sound. She parted her lips, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, moving his arms up to wrap around her body as he settled himself between her thighs. He could feel every inch of her twat pressing against his member, forming a tight sleeve that likely would have been tough to move inside were it not for how thoroughly soaked his imaginary girlfriend was. Each slap of skin against skin resulted in a light sloshing of their combined juices. With each passing moment, the moans Goo gave into their kiss grew louder, overwhelming Mac.

As he pulled away, and laid his forehead on hers, he stared deep into her eyes. It wasn't the real thing, and he knew that, but to Mac it seemed like the closest he was going to get. Whether she was fake or not, her eyes still instilled the feeling of love in him that the real Goo did. He might have felt guilty about that, if he were older, or had any experience, but even this - sex with an imaginary girlfriend - was the most experience he had ever had. Part of why he was never honest about his feelings came from his self-awareness when it came to his experience. He saw himself as destined to fail. Maybe that was why it was so easy to turn to this fake version of the girl that he liked. What if sex with the real Goo would be even better?

"Mmm. You feel so big," Goo moaned, into his ear, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She held him close, his face between her breasts, and aimed to make sure that when he finished, it would be inside her. Mac was barely even old enough for impregnation to be a problem, but even though they didn't have to worry about it, Goo whispered teasing sentiments into Mac's ear, telling him that she wanted to get pregnant. Mac, with the little experience he had, was overwhelmed by all that was happening - she was so tight, and his head was between her tits, and her skin was soft, and she was saying all of these things - all of these arousing things. How could she expect him to last much longer when she was talking to him like that?

He held out, nonetheless. Her blowjob before proved to be a big help. As he moved his hands down to bring her legs upward, she uncrossed them from behind his waist. This proved to be a good opportunity for her to showcase how flexible she was, and as her legs were pushed up, she took the initiative and moved her feet behind her head. Mac was clearly impressed, but it also gave him the opportunity to move into a different position. Placing his hands on the bed beside her, he lifted himself up and started to thrust down into her. What would have been a struggle for most guys turned out to be quite easy for Mac, gifted despite his young age. Burying his head in her boobs again, he moved his hands upward to hold them against his face, and plowed away at her snatch, feeling himself growing closer and closer to the orgasm that he was so worried was going to happen earlier.

When he felt himself beginning to climax, he thrust deep into the imaginary girl, leaning down to kiss her as his cock twitched, and then filled her cervix full of his cum. Somehow, his second load was even bigger than the first one had been, and while she screamed through her own orgasm, his dick worked at filling her to the brim. When he pulled out, both parties panting from exhaustion, his cum began to seep out after him, dribbling down onto the bed. As he pulled back, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked over the mess he had made, he couldn't help but smirk. And as he looked at Goo's pleasured face, his heart felt warm... right up until the pang of guilt hit him. Whether he had tricked himself into believing it or not, this wasn't the real Goo, and if he was in love with her, then surely what he had just done was cheating, right?

He tried not to think about it. It would come back later, no doubt; likely when he was trying to get to sleep. For the time being, though, he nestled up to the imaginary Goo's breasts once more, and allowed himself to relax, as she reached down to stroke the back of his head. A long silence fell upon the two of them, broken only by their breathing. Either this Goo wasn't very accurate to the real thing, or he had finally found a way to shut her up for a bit. He smiled at the thought, and then pulled back, ready to get up. Goo, meanwhile, reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. After pulling him back down to her level, she pressed her lips to his for a deep kiss - a kiss that he had thought to be a goodbye kiss, right up until, as she pulled away, she asked him: "Wanna go for round two?"

His cock grew into its third erection of the day. Yes, he definitely did want to go for round two.

Bloo pressed his ear to the door, and upon hearing the moaning from the other side, pulled back with a grin on his face. One down, one to go. Maybe he could finally get these two idiots to be honest with each other.


	2. Bloo's Plan, Pt. 2

Anybody who paid much attention to Goo could tell that something had changed about her. She wasn't depressed, or even just sad, but rather she just didn't talk as much. She seemed to spend a lot more time thinking than usual. Perhaps some saw this as a good thing, or were maybe just happy to not have to listen to her as much, but Bloo knew something was up. Annoying as she was, the fact was that she wasn't growing up anytime soon. And she had started acting weird around the same time that Mac had. Suspicious? Definitely. Bloo had just the solution, though, and, having already put Mac's side of things into place, Bloo made a move on Goo.

Finding her in one of the hallways, Bloo talked her into heading into one of the other spare rooms with him. It wasn't hard. She'd do pretty much anything for the promise of candy, though Bloo respected Mac too much to see just how far that desire went.

"Here's the deal, chica," Bloo said, in the whitest voice possible, "most of the people around here are really clueless, but I, in my endless knowledge, have noticed that there's something the matter with you. You don't have to thank me, it's just what I do. I know what's wrong, too. This intelligence of mine really is a curse sometimes."

As always, there were a thousand thoughts running through Goo's head, but the notion that Bloo might have been able to read her emotions and figure out what was actually going on worried her. Had she been obvious in her thoughts? Though those thousand thoughts turned into a thousand words that all wanted to escape, she kept herself quiet for the time being, and listened to what Bloo had to say.

"I've been known to use these rooms from time to time - think up some good lookin' babe and have some fun with her. That concept in mind, why don't you enjoy yourself in here for a bit?" he asked, while edging himself toward the door, before heading out and closing it behind him. Goo looked toward the door - for once, she was speechless. It didn't often happen, because even the most awkward of situations couldn't take away her desire to talk, and yet with a bombshell like that, she couldn't think of anything to say. Abandoning the hope of calling out to Bloo, she sat down on the bed and thought about what to do. It was a good idea, even if she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with Bloo knowing that she had done such a thing. Reaching up to pull her hair out of the bobbles she held it up with, she sighed, and then leaned back on the bed. As she pondered what to do, her body reminded her of its tired state, and she teetered on the edge of falling asleep for a little while.

Until a hand that wasn't hers rested against her thigh.

Opening her eye, she looked over to see who it belonged too, and found Mac staring back at her. Well, it definitely wasn't Mac, but it was. This one was taller, and the facial structure was a little different. When she opened her mouth to ask him who he was, he leaned over and kissed her, and as she felt his lips against hers, she realised that this was exactly what she had been dreaming of... and, by extension, that this must be an imaginary Mac.

She pulled back from the kiss, and regretted it almost immediately, but felt that she had to express her thoughts. As she had pulled back, her lover chased her, and met her lips for another kiss, while moving his hand up to hold the back of her head. Though her eyes remained open in surprise at first, she melted into the kiss afterwards, and the thousand different worries that flew throughout her mind were replaced with a thousand other thoughts, mostly related to the depraved things she wanted to do to the boy in front of her. As she reached her hands forward, and pressed them against his chest, she hit muscle - a well-toned chest that was completely inaccurate to the real thing, but a delight that she couldn't help but indulge herself in. As she reached his waist with her fingertips, and pulled up his shirt, pressing her hands flat against his abs, she pulled back from the kiss again, more forcefully this time.

"You're so hot," she told him, leaning up to kiss his earlobe, before even nibbling on it. Her hands moved up from his chest and up to settle in his hair. Mac's hair had always been her favourite thing about him. Unlike hers, it wasn't crazy. Crazy suited her, but the calmer, softer hair suited him, and though it was her own opposite, it attracted her nonetheless. She was even more turned on when she saw that hair slipping downward, along with the rest of the head, as the imaginary Mac started pressing kisses along her body. He didn't remove any of her clothing just yet, his hands moving down her sides, and seeming to appreciate every inch of her form. As he made it to her hips, he reached forward and undid the button to her jeans, before starting to pull them down. With his teeth, he pulled her shirt up just far enough to press a kiss to her stomach, as he revealed her panties.

Her pants came off, and he tossed them aside, before reaching down to lift her thighs upward. He placed them on his shoulders, and leaned in to press his lips against the innermost part of her thigh that he could reach without directly touching her labia. She knew him to be teasing her, but to be teased was what she really wanted; if the pleasure she craved the most was dangled above her for a little while before actually being given to her, then it made the end result all the more enjoyable. Finally, after teasing around for what felt like minutes on end (or maybe even hours, to the excitable Goo), the imaginary Mac used his teeth to pull aside her panties, and then dug in to the meal she had so graciously provided for him.

She was already slick with arousal, having been waiting for this for longer than she cared to admit, though she likely would, if given the opportunity to talk for two long. Her fingers sunk deeper into his hair, as his tongue sunk into her snatch, and she let out a pleasured moan, the seal on her talkative nature finally being broken, as the last of the awkwardness faded from her body. "You feel so good," she told him, holding back the temptation to drive her hips against his face. "I've wanted this for so long, but I couldn't actually say anything, because what would a guy like you see in a girl like me? People tell me I'm pretty great, so I know I'm pretty great, but you're, like, on a whole other level, and I dunno how I could ever compare to y— ahhhhhhhh, god, yes!" As her tirades fell by the wayside in favour of moaning loudly, her lover pressed his tongue deeper inside, reaching his thumb over from the top of her thigh to start gently rubbing her clit.

The imaginary Mac's lips turned up, into a grin, as his tongue pressed against her inner wall. He flicked it from the top to the bottom, and then started thrashing around, in a way that would have seemed disorderly, but was actually precise - as a product of her imagination, this 'fake' Mac knew exactly what she liked, and with the high skill she had wished for him to have, he was able to bring her as much pleasure as possible. Goo's eyes rolled back, showing up white, and her lips parted. "That's it, yesss," she moaned, as her hips began to gyrate against her will. "Lick my clit. Oh, please." He didn't need to be told twice. Pulling back from her snatch, a line of her grool connecting him to her even after he pulled away, he lifted himself upward, and moved his arm down again.

Slipping a finger underneath to push inside her, Mac's tongue pressed against her clit, and flicked a couple of times, before he leaned forward to take the sensitive nub between his lips. As she grew closer and closer to her orgasm, Goo's moans came out in the form of long howls, loud and shameless. She moved her hands up to cover her own face, and had given up on stopping her hips from gyrating ages ago, though now it was little more than a light twitch every time her clit got some attention. With the nub trapped in his mouth, her lover flicked his tongue over it a couple times before, before suckling on it, and it was that which threw Goo over the edge, her legs moving up to wrap around his shoulders as she thrust her hips forward, all-but grinding against his face as she fell into her first orgasm.

Shockwaves ran through her body, and she felt herself give an almighty twitch, her back involuntarily arching. Eyes open wide, she covered her own mouth through fear of being caught, and gushed against her lover's mouth. It felt like her entire life had been building up to this point, able to cum against the mouth of the one she loved... but it wasn't the one she loved. The little pang of guilt that sat with her for a moment faded quickly, as the orgasm ran through her a final time, and then she collapsed onto the bed. She panted, trying to get her breath back, and let the hand drop from her mouth. Looking down at the imaginary Mac, she smiled, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Even if he was perfect, in just about every way - according to her opinion, at least - he still wasn't the real Mac. She might never get to experience this with the real Mac.

Her mind-crafted lover must have been able to tell that she was feeling sad, because after licking up the mess she had made, he moved up to wrap his arms around her, and even though they weren't the real Mac's arms, Goo still felt safe within them. She let out a sigh, and wrapped her arms around him in turn, before lifting her head. Her lips curled into a smirk, and she gave the imaginary Mac another kiss. "...so," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist, "are we gonna get to the real thing, or are you gonna keep me waiting here all night? Because I've waited for this long enough." Rather than give her a verbal answer, he leaned down to kiss her again, and then, while removing his own clothes, settled himself between her legs.

But she wanted something else. As he settled himself against her, she moved her hands down to his waist, and then flipped him over onto his back, before taking a seat on top of him. His cock, already hard, pushed up between her legs. She couldn't help but grind against it, sliding along the underside with her still-drenched slit. His cock felt big, but not massive, something that would still fill her out nicely without being too big to handle - she preferred it that way. As she continued grinding along his cock, she lowered her gaze and locked eyes with him, softly biting her lower lip. Her last orgasm was only five minutes ago, but she was ready to go again already. As the imaginary Mac reached up to wrap his arms around her, he unclasped her bra and pulled it down the length of her arms, before tossing it aside.

After stealing another kiss from her, he turned his attention toward her breasts. His hands played with them in tandem, groping the growing mounds for a couple of moments, before moving onto the nipples. As one hand tweaked her left nipple, the other hand rubbed her right, before switching over. She leaned down and kissed him again, to save herself from moaning aloud, and then reached down to align his cock with her entrance.

Despite it being her first time, she found herself too excited to stall. Practically shaking at the thought of finally having what she had waited so long for, she dropped her hips, and took his entire length inside in one quick swoop. She couldn't stop herself from moaning that time. Partially from pain, and partially from pleasure, she let out a cry, which he cut short by kissing her again, and moved one of his hands down between her legs to gently massage her clit, using his other hand to hold her in place, so that she wouldn't overstimulate herself. She sighed against his lips, content in the thought that she had created the perfect lover, and then tapped him on the arm to signify that she was ready to start moving.

She felt so full, with his cock all the way inside her. She could feel him pressing up against places that hadn't even been touched before. Was sex supposed to feel this good, or was she just really great at it? She had read - skimmed - books with sex scenes in them, but everything always seemed to read the same. Explosive descriptions that were somehow both vague and specific at the same time, never doing the thing they were supposed to: detail a scene to readers, understandable even to those who haven't experienced them. She understood them all, now, though, every exciting verb and overexaggerated comparison. Her pleasure seemed endless. Even as she moved her hips down for the twentieth time, it still felt like a brand new experience, and that continued well into their sex together, right up to the point where the imaginary Mac, overexcited as he was, took a hold of her hips and started to thrust upward, into her.

Not having control anymore made the sex feel entirely different. Unlike before, each thrust felt the same, but extremely pleasurable, hitting all of the right spots. She moved her hands down to sit on his chest, trying to give herself some leverage to stay sat up, and then her back arched, as she let out another cry of pleasure. "Yessss! That's it!" she moaned, moving one hand up to run through her own hair, starting to dampen with the sweat she'd worked up throughout the experience. "You're amazing! Keep going!" The declarations of pleasure kept going as she moved her other hand back down to his chest, and only stopped when she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, which he returned, but prompted him to hand her back the control just a moment later.

Wanting to try something else, she moved her legs forward so that she was essentially squatting atop his waist, and then reached down to hold him steady as she took the plunge once more. When she felt him hammer up against her depths, her eyes lit up, and she started to bounce. Each push down resulted in a slap of skin against skin, and the only thing standing in the way of her building a steady rhythm was the pleasure keeping her generally unsteady. She would have been worried about falling, were it not for his hands, firmly planted on her hips, making sure that she was safe, no matter how crazy she decided to get. As her first hand remained against his body, holding herself in place, the other moved up to massage her own breast again. She groped herself, and then played with the nipple, before closing her eyes, as she let out a moan.

Once she moved both of her hands down to settle on his chest again, she managed to get herself used to the feeling of having his cock inside her just enough to move at the pace she wanted. Evidently, it was a crazy one. The imaginary Mac kept a hold of her as she lifted up and slammed down with amazing speed, taking his entire length to the base each time she slapped her hips against his, before lifting right up to the tip each time she pulled herself upward. Neither party was going to last very long at that rate, but Goo decided to go for it, hammering out the last of their stamina with a consistent slap, slap, slap.

When they came, they came together, and Mac leaned upward to capture Goo's lips in a kiss so that her inevitably loud volume wouldn't arouse any suspicion. He moved one arm behind her neck, and held her lips against his, as she gave a cry of pleasure into their kiss, and gave one final slam down against him. Her legs wrapped tightly around Mac's waist, Goo shuddered as her orgasm rocked through her. While her lover remained mostly quiet throughout, she felt his cock twitching inside her. It felt so raw, to be able to feel every movement of his cock like this. It began to shoot off inside her, the thick ropes of cum painting her inner walls. She felt her eyes roll back involuntarily, and then her lips parted, as her tongue moved into his mouth, battling his tongue for dominance.

When the orgasms were over, and Goo could think clearly again, she leaned back, and fell against the bed - no arms to catch her, this time. She embraced the softness of the mattress beneath her, and let out a yawn, only for her newfound lover to pull back the covers, and then cover her with them. "You're amazing," she mumbled, as exhaustion overcame her, and when she slept, she slept alone. In her arousal, she had created the perfect sexual partner - apparently this Mac wouldn't give her much else.


	3. Resolution

As dawn broke over Foster's Home, the sun caught Mac's face, waking him from the light sleep that he had previously been enjoying. He opened his eyes, and then covered them with one hand, before moving out of the way of the sunlight and yawning. After moving to his feet, he stretched, and looked around, finding himself alone in the room he had previously been occupying with the imaginary Goo. Where had she gone? Disappeared, perhaps. Maybe they only stayed for the night, or something. Mac wasn't totally clear on how all of that would work, and having a sex-obsessed clone of Goo hanging around would probably cause some problems anyway.

After getting dressed, he headed outside of the bedroom, and wondered what he would tell his parents about where he had been all night. They weren't stupid, so he'd have to come up with something good. As he moved through the halls, passing those who were up as early as he was, he spotted something in the corner of his eye that looked... off. As he rounded the corner into the main foyer, he thought he saw himself at the top of the stairs, heading into one of the corridors. Perplexed, he decided to follow the figure in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Keeping his distance, he ghosted the clone through a hallway or two, before the other him entered one of the rooms. Ready for a confrontation, Mac stepped inside.

"I dunno what's going on, but—" He stopped dead in his tracks, as he realised what was going on. In the bed before him laid Goo - unmistakably, the real one, unless someone else had been dreaming up fake versions of her, and the alternate version of him sat on the bed beside her. Mac couldn't help but compare himself. The other version of him was noticably taller, and built better, like a photoshopped version... or maybe an idealistic one. Wait, that sounded familiar. Hadn't he— Ah. So it was like that. He had created a fake version of Goo, and she must have created a fake version of him. Either that, or someone was playing a trick on him. But wait, the reason he created a fake version of Goo was so that he could blow off some steam. Looking over Goo, he noticed that she had to be naked underneath those bedsheets - her shoulders were bare... among other things.

"Hey, look, I dunno what your deal is, or why you're here - not for sure, anyway, but could you head outside and give us some space?" Mac asked the fake version of himself, as Goo rubbed her eyes, waking from the slumber she had previously been deep within. She yawned, and the Mac she had created moved to his feet, nodding to the 'real' Mac. Unfair as the scenario was on the imaginary Mac, he had known the terms of his existence the moment he had been created.

"Good luck," he said to Mac, as he made his way out of the room. The cup of coffee he had brought into the room sat on the nightstand beside Goo, and she reached over to grab it. She tried to stay away from the stuff, usually, but she got the impression that she was going to need it. Taking it in her hands, she took a sip, and remained quiet, unaware that Mac had created an alternative version of her, the same way that she had him. The lid she had been able to put on her own words wouldn't last long, so Mac would have to figure out what he wanted to say quickly.

"Listen," Mac said, before letting out a sigh, trying not to let the barrage of emotions he was feeling get the better of him, "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Immediately, she interrupted him, and burst into a tirade of things she had been holding in since the moment she woke up. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I know it's, like, totally uncool to do something like that, but I was just so overcome with feelings and stuff. I couldn't help myself. I needed it, I needed you, and I couldn't find any other options." Though, as always, she was hard to follow, Mac managed to pick up the important parts. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

In his impatience, Mac leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, hoping with all of his hope that he was right in his assumption. Though she didn't kiss back right away, after Goo had taken a moment to collect herself, her posture softened, and she leaned into the kiss, tilting her head against his. Mac reached one hand up to press against the back of her head, and in the moment that he deepened their kiss, and she followed suit, it seemed like everything had come together. An explosion of emotions from the both of them. Despite the both of them kissing faces very much like the current ones only hours beforehand, they couldn't compare to the real thing. They weren't just kissing, they were validating each other. Above all else, they were real. It felt real.

And with its reality came the arousal that the two of them had been holding in. Their respective sex the night before felt like a tease compared to what they could do now. With one finger, Mac pulled down the bed sheet, exposing Goo's breasts, and pulled back from their kiss to look at them. Although Goo debated covering herself up, she instead took pride in what she had, puffing up her chest to give him a better view, before moving one of her hands to the back of his head. He leaned down, along with the implication, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, his other hand moving over to cup her other breast. He could fit the whole thing in his hand - definitely smaller than the clone he had created, but he didn't care. He suckled on the nub, closing his eyes, and was rewarded with a sweet moan from the girl he had been crushing on.

Since she was already enjoying herself, he saw no reason to waste anymore time. His other hand, rather than playing with her breast, moved downward. It slid along her stomach, and then moved between her legs, shifting into a gentle massage, as he had his first real feel of pussy. While less catered to his preferences than the one he had conjured up last night, Goo's was undoubtedly real, slick and hot to the touch. He slid his finger between the lips, before pushing up against her entrance, teasing penetration for a couple of moments, before pushing himself inside. Rather than move up to silence her moans with a kiss, he kept suckling on her nipple, assaulting her from both of the pleasure spots at once. For once, she seemed speechless, but she made up from her lack of speech with moans. Loud, long and needy, Mac would have been worried about someone hearing them, were it not for how distracted he was.

On the other side of the door, the ever-opportunistic Bloo smirked, before giving himself a pat on the back. He truly was an amazing friend, he thought. He headed off to the other side of the house to create a distraction, so that these two lovebirds could keep going uninterrupted, though he would have to have a talk with Mac about keeping the noise down.

As Mac slid a second finger in beside the first, and slowly brought Goo towards her first orgasm, she moved her other arm around him, and held his head close to her breast. His movements were much more amateur than the Mac she had been fooling around with last night, but that was almost better - he felt real. The experience felt real. She hadn't cheated to get here, Mac was fooling around with her because he wanted to, not because he had been designed that way. She pulled his head back, her nipple popping free from his mouth, before she leaned down to kiss him again. He leaned up to meet her, and then his finger pushed deeper, and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Shocks ran along her body, and her back arched as she came, screaming moans into Mac's mouth. Overwhelmed, Mac pulled back from their kiss, but he didn't take his fingers out. Instead, he continued grinding them against her, pushing as deep into her snatch as he could, while being careful not to hurt her. When the orgasm passed, and she came down from the high, she collapsed against the bed, laying an arm over her face.

Mac looked over the girl he had just pleasured, and couldn't help but smirk. He had expected his first time with a 'real' girl to be disappointing for all involved, but Goo looked like she'd been having the time of her life. Reaching down, he undid his belt, before kicking his pants off, and then moved up onto the bed beside her. As Goo moved her arm away from her face, and she opened her eyes, she found his hard cock sitting before her, mere inches from her face. As she looked between him and his cock, and then smirked, Mac knew that he was about to have the time of his life, too.

As it turned out, she was a lot better at pleasing guys than he was at pleasing girls. It wasn't that he was bad, he just didn't know what he was doing, but Goo seemed to know her way around a cock. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, she licked him from base to tip, and then kissed the head, before taking him inside, a soft suckle accompanying the begginings of her blowjob. Though she was still beneath him, her shoulders even pressed against the bed, she managed to take him halfway down to the base, before pulling back. As she pulled back, she moved one hand up to press against the top side of his cock, and then gave a hungry suckle, as she licked down to the base again, before shuffling over to move herself underneath his legs.

Though he was surprised by her forwardness, Mac moved to make it easier for her to do that, parting his knees and shifting further onto the bed. Properly underneath him, Goo had access to his balls, which was what she had been after. After licking her lips, she took one of his balls into her mouth, and then gave a hard suckle, before moving onto the other. She shifted between them often, never staying with one for too long, but even the couple of seconds she spent on each ball kept Mac more than satisfied, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he held onto the headboard for stability. "Oh, god. Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Before he could get too close to his orgasm, Goo pulled away, and shifted up to meet him for another kiss.

It was odd, tasting his own balls in their kiss, but he wasn't particularly bothered about it. One of the things that came with having a real girlfriend, he recognised, would be surprise. Given that Goo was the person in question, he would probably be surprised quite often, but that was okay. Over the years he had known her, he had come to appreciate her surprises. They were declarations of her excitement, and never meant mean-spirited. She was wonderful, in her own way. He thought about that, as he kissed her, and what happened next affirmed it.

"So," Goo said, as she pulled back from their kiss. "Here's the thing. I sorta... gave my first time to an imaginary version of you. It seemed like a good idea at the time, because I had no idea that you felt the same way about me as I did about you, but..." With that, she moved back on the bed, and spread her legs wide, reaching her fingers down between her own legs. He watched as they travelled further south than her twat, and her hips pushed up a little more. She presented her asshole to him, in all its glory. "There's another first time I can give you," she suggested, trying to sound as innocent as she could. It didn't work, but Mac didn't need innocent. He grinned.

Moving between her legs, he leaned forward and kissed her, moving one hand behind her neck to hold her in place, while hers moved up to settle in his hair - long-ish and curly, it was a nice place for her to hold onto as she made out with him. With his other hand, Mac reached down to pull Goo's legs upward, folding them back so that he had more room to work with, and then pulled back from the kiss for just long enough to spit against his fingers. As he moved his hand down again, twisting his fingers around each other to lubricate them further, he pressed one fingertip up against her ass, and then with a slow push, moved inside her.

Goo let out a gasp into their kiss as her asshole was violated for the first time, though her lips curled into a smile afterward, and she deepened their kiss. She had fooled around with anal masturbation before, so one finger wasn't that much, but she welcomed the pain that would no doubt come with the real thing. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist, and even though he had only pushed the one finger inside her, she made it clear that she didn't want to wait. Mac pulled back from their kiss.

"Are you sure? I could probably go grab some lube from downstairs, and I haven't—" She cut him off with another kiss, nodded against his lips, and then pulled back.

"I'm sure," she assured him. With a smile, he leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching, and reached down to grasp his cock. He gave himself a couple of test strokes, before spitting onto his palm for safety, and applying the spit to his cock to use as lube. He was already somewhat lubricated thanks to her blowjob earlier, but he wanted to be safe, even if she wouldn't let him be totally careful. Without further ado, his cock pressed up against her asshole. Her hands moved down to the bed in preparation - she didn't want to hurt him with scratches or grabs when he pushed inside.

As the tip of his cock settled within her ass, Goo closed her eyes tightly, and grabbed onto the bedsheets. Moving one arm above her, Mac leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, which she returned after a moment more of suffering - or perhaps enjoying - the pain. Desperate to exert the adrenaline she was feeling, Goo moved her arms back around Mac's neck, and slipped her tongue into their kiss, as her legs wrapped around his waist again, pulling him closer. In doing so, she yanked his hips forward, and he pushed himself deeper into her, forcing a moan from the back of her throat - despite it being her fault, she hadn't been expecting so much of him so soon.

He pulled back from their kiss, and looked down at her with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! My god, yes," she told him, a smile on her face, as she loosened her arms, and then leaned up to press a kiss to his chin. "I didn't expect this to feel anywhere near as good as it does. I mean, you see the faces of the women doing porn and they always look like they're hiding some pain, so I was like, expecting the worst, but oh my god you feel so good inside me." Unable to hold back a grin, Mac leaned down to kiss her again, before moving his arms either side of her chest, against the bed, to give himself better leverage.

"And you're so tight," he told her, unsure what else to say because the tightness surrounding his cock was completely overwhelming. As she continued saying things to him, mostly compliments with anecdotes woven in, Mac's thoughts focused on how it felt to be fucking her. It was so different than the sex he had experienced the previous night. He couldn't get over the fact that it was Goo's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, the way that he had always dreamed of. Her skin felt different, and her kisses felt different, but they felt good; perfect, even, despite the fact that the very thing that set them apart from the kisses he'd shared with the false version of her was the imperfections they held. They were real - she was real. They were real. He wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore, and whatever he had done to gain Goo's affection, he had earned it. It felt right.

There was nothing to feel guilty about. Not even when Goo asked him to go harder, rougher, and in response he moved his arms down to hold her by the hips, and then thrust into her with the same ferocity he had his first taste of pussy the previous night. Goo, meanwhile, couldn't even talk anymore. Her pleasure had turned her words into little more than nonsense. Repeated declarations of her excitement along with telling Mac how great his cock felt were the thing that eventually drove Mac over the edge. When he came, he gripped her hips hard, and then pushed himself forward, burying himself inside her right to the base. It hurt, but it hurt so good, and Goo came too, wrapping her legs tigthly around his waist. His cock twitched as it pumped its load inside her, and although she knew it would be a hell of a hassle to clean up, it was worth it just to be able to feel a moment like that one. Everything had been worth it.

They kissed again, and then settled, as their orgasms subsided, and Mac slowly pulled his softening cock out of her. As it slipped out, it was followed by a thin river of cum, slowly seeping from the slightly gaping hole. Goo could feel it, and Mac could see it. For the first time that night, Goo managed a blush, and then cleared her throat. "I mean, you don't have to like, stare at it," she told him, prompting a smirk, before he leaned down over her again, and they shared another kiss.


	4. Frustration

As the imaginary Goo sat on her phone, flicking through her various social media feeds, she let out a gentle sigh. "I can't believe those two just, like, totally left us in the dust. I mean, I know we were created for the express purpose of having sex with them, but they're being so rude."

In reality, very little had been exchanged between the parties in the days following the beginning of Mac and Goo's relationship. Bloo's plan had worked perfectly. Mac and Goo had gotten together, just as he had been expecting them to, and he was very smug about it - figuring that he'd earned it, Mac didn't complain much about it. The two imaginary friends hadn't been left in the dust by any means, but Goo's counterpart jumped to that conclusion anyway.

She reaffirmed her foot's position against the desk in front of her, and then spread her legs wider, moving one hand to the back of the imaginary Mac's head. He had been spending the last ten minutes or so vigourously eating her out, and although he was skillful, Goo also had the best poker face around. "You are aiming to get me off, aren't you?" she asked him, with a teasing smirk. He opened his eyes to look up at her, for the first time since he had moved down between her legs, and then closed his eyes again, digging in without so much as a word from his lips. One hand moved underneath her butt to lift her higher, and she wrapped a leg around his neck for stability. Meanwhile, his other hand moved a little higher, and pushed a finger into her cunt to slicken up, before sliding further down to push inside her asshole. He gave her little to no warning, but she relished surprises. Letting out a sigh of delight, she tugged on his hair, and leaned her head back against the wall behind her, closing her eyes. "That's more like it," she moaned quietly.

With his finger pressed deep into her ass, the imaginary Mac pulled his lips up to settle against her clit, before bouncing the nub on his tongue. When she started to moan and coo, he slid a second finger in alongside the first, and then began to twist his fingers around within her ass. She squirmed her hips in euphoric pain, and he grinned, before leaning down to kiss her opening, and then he slid his tongue inside. Pulling his hands back to settle against her thighs, he held her hips in place as his tongue dug deep within her, and moved quickly, sending her hips into a consistent rolling rhythm. She wouldn't have tried to hold back her moans under normal circumstances, but the imaginary Goo could tell she was being too loud. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she did her best to keep quiet as her hips moved against his tongue. Even as she crossed the bridge from intense pleasure into overstimulation, he didn't relent - rather, he pushed harder, and kept doing so until she came for him, tight twat pulsating against his tongue.

Pulling back, he wiped his mouth, and although her smirked, no snarky remark left his lips. "Jesus," Goo sighed, "what, does the real me have a fetish for guys who don't talk much? I guess that makes sense, actually, given how much I like the sound of my own voice. The less it gets interrupted, the better." Giggling at herself, she watched Mac move to his feet, before sitting forward and grasping for his belt, pulling it apart with little effort. "About time I returned the favour, eh? Those guys might not care for us, but we can have our own fun. And this mouth is good for a lot more than talking," she told him, before pulling his belt off altogether, and then tossing it aside. As she yanked down his pants, she was smacked in the face by the impressive length, already hard and ready for whatever she was going to do with it. Licking her lips, she smirked up at him. "Wow, you really enjoy pleasing people, don't you?" she asked, before wrapping her fingers around his length. "I do, too."

With that, she took the cock into her mouth, and before he could so much as moan, she had taken him all the way to the base. Her apparent lack of a gag reflex had many upsides - there was, of course, the fact that she could take cocks as deep as she wanted, but she could also remain there for long periods of time without gagging at all. All that talking had given the real Goo the ability to hold her breath for an extended amount of time, and her imaginary counterpart was no different. Just to show off her skills, she held herself at the base, and reached her hand down to fondle his balls while his cock remained lodged in her throat. Tight around him, the throat threatened to pull an orgasm from him already, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Pulling back, he smirked down at her again, before slipping his cock free from her mouth.

"Impressive," he told her, breaking his own silence. "If you're so skilled, then I guess you'll be able to handle what I'm about to do." He didn't elaborate, and she was left curious, but not for very long. Before doing anything else, he grabbed his own cock by the base and slapped her in the face with it. Once against her nose, and then her cheek, before dabbing the head against her forehead, drops of precum leaking from the tip to roll down her face in thin streaks. Finally, he pressed the head of his cock to her lips again, and then pushed himself inside.

Both hands moved to the back of her head, and settled within her bushy hair. She looked up at him with curious eyes, but that curioisty was quickly put to rest when he slammed himself inside her throat again, pushing all the way into her in one quick thrust. His balls slapped against her chin, and his cock twitched, precum drooling down into her throat. He wasn't done yet. As he picked up a pace, she made a conscious effort to loosen her throat. Though she didn't gag, she did moan against his cock, the sheer notion of being used in such a way exciting her to her core. He was dominating her, just as she had been dominating him before. The equality made everything that much more exciting to Goo.

Not content to just sit there and let him fuck her face, Goo did her best to get her tongue involved when she could, trying to massage the top of his balls each time they slapped against her chin, though she didn't have much success. Something she had more success with was applying suction to the tip of his cock each time he pulled back, prompting him to grind his head against the upper part of her mouth before pushing back into her throat again. The speed he built up made sure that he wouldn't last very long, but both of them were fine with that.

When he came, he pushed himself forward roughly, and then buried himself to the hilt inside her throat. She was going to have some trouble talking for the next couple of days, that much was for sure. Mac thought about teasing her about it, but decided not to, unless she called his bluff. With the head of his cock a solid two or three inches down the back of her throat, his cock twitched dramatically, and then the underside pulsed as he blew his load down her throat, much like the 'real' version of Mac had only a few days prior. It was a pleasant reminder of what her time with that Mac had been like, but Goo was eager to make new memories.

When his cock finally stopped spurting, and her stomach was full, Goo pulled back, letting his cock slip from her throat, before running her tongue along its underside, and then grinning up at him. "Is that all you've got?" she asked him, her throat aching, and her voice a little hoarse.

A moment later, she found herself pinned down on the bed, on her stomach, with her head pushed into the pillow that laid there. Taking his place atop her thighs, Mac grinned down at her again, before applying a firm spank to her behind. She let out a yelp on impulse, but the look in her eyes as she turned to look at him again, along with the way she bit her lip, told him that she wanted more. Gripping one of her ass cheeks with his left hand, he spanked the other with his right, and then used his palms to open up her ass. With his thumbs, he aligned his still-hard cock with her twat, and then pushed inside without any warning.

Though Goo gasped, she pushed back against him, each further spank bringing out another moan of pleasure, as Mac quickly fell into a rhythm. With each thrust, his hips slapped against her ass, and for a bit, he topped each movement off with another firm spank. As Goo's eyes rolled back, she thought about her other self, and then about the real Mac, and why both she and the imaginary Mac had been created. Sex with him was a lot better, that was for sure. Was it because they were both imaginary, and were created to strive for the best? Maybe. She didn't really care what the answer was, so long as he kept fucking her.

He didn't let up, not even when he came. As his orgasm hit, he pushed himself in to the hilt, ground against her as he filled her with an impressive load, considering - all as she went through an orgasm of her own - and then started moving again as if nothing had happened. His stamina wasn't just impressive, it was inhuman; this was what Goo wanted in a partner? The imaginary Goo grinned. Her real self was such a little slut. Mac's cock filled her up again, pressing against the entrance to her already full womb, and she turned her head around to give him a warm smile. This time, he returned the smile, and as he stopped spanking her, leaned forward and offered her a kiss, she returned it. It had started as an entirely sexual venture, but now it was something else.

Mac flipped Goo onto her back, and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. He kept the same stamina, and the same speed, and even the roughness of his thrusting was the same, but things were undeniably different. Her arms moved up to wrap around his shoulders, and he leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck. When he came the second time, it felt much more passionate. The two shared a kiss, and came together a second time. After he pulled out, the two of them cuddled. In a way, it was what they had wanted all along - what they had been created to desire, but it took someone of similar creation for them to realise it.

Things were better for the imaginary couple, now that they had someone else that they could truly rely on. Imaginary Mac wouldn't often show his feelings, but they were definitely there. He wanted to be validated just as everyone else did, except Goo had created him to keep his emotions only for those he truly cared about. Still, Imaginary Goo found herself frustrated that the two of them had been used and thrown away the way that they had. It had been careless of Mac and Goo to just create them and then move on to someone else. The situation likely wasn't that simple, and to own responsibility for their actions was a lot to ask of two inexperienced teenagers in love; Imaginary Mac would have said as much, were it not for the fact that seeing Imaginary Goo all flustered pleasured him to no end - she was adorable.

The eventual confrontation took the real Mac by surprise, with Imaginary Goo catching him in one of the hallways. He wouldn't have denied that he had been avoiding her, not that she asked. "Where do you get off with this?" she asked him. It was a loaded question, and Mac stood up straight before trying to answer.

After giving it a few moment's thought, he let out a sigh of defeat and moved his hand to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't really think the whole thing through. It's easy to make stupid decisions when you're not really thinking about what consequences they might have."

"So, making me was a stupid decision?"

"No! Come on, I didn't say that," Mac protested, audibly sighing a second time. "It was stupid of me to go about it the way that I did, but, to be honest with you, I'm not sure what to do. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out a way to make things right, but I can't. That's the only reason why it's taken this long."

In a moment of proven growth that surprised even Imaginary Goo herself, she crossed her arms a little tighter, and sighed. "Well, I'm guessing you love her, don't you."

"I do," Mac said, before lowering his gaze.

"And in a way, the only reason I get to be this mad about it is because you gave me the will to do so, so... I guess it's not all that bad. Maybe I'm overreacting. It was still a really bad thing for you to do, but..." With a sigh, Imaginary Goo dragged her hand down her face, before moving it to settle on her hip, and then shaking her head. "It's alright. I forgive you."

Mac looked up. "You do?"

Imaginary Goo nodded, crossing her arms. "I do. I can't stay mad at that face." Whether that was true or not wasn't clear, but there was a blush on her face, and she couldn't look him in the eye, instead averting her head off to the side, as if looking for something.

Her creator perks up, and clears his throat, prompting her to look back at him. "U-Uh, that's good, because Goo actually wanted me to talk to you about something. She feels bad about the whole thing, and, um, obviously, so do I." After letting a moment of silence sit between the two of them, Mac continued. "So, uh, while we'd like to stay just a couple, we also feel strongly for the two of you - obviously, I guess, and we're— What I'm trying to say is that the two of you mean a lot to us, even if we're... monogamous."

Imaginary Goo went silent for a moment, unsure what to say, and then finally sighed. "I can't say I didn't want more, but I guess it's better than nothing." Mac fell silent, unsure how to respond, too. When Imaginary Goo yanked him forward, dragging him into a kiss that he thought he didn't want, he found himself nonetheless kissing back, tilting his head against her lips, and even pushing deeper into it. He did love the real Goo more, that was for sure, but where was the harm in a goodbye kiss?

The door swung open a moment later, but neither Imaginary Goo nor Mac pulled away to see who had entered. As Goo stood in the doorway, looking on at them, she first felt a pang of betrayal sit within her, but then something caught the corner of her eye. Though she wasn't sure when he'd gotten there, Imaginary Mac stood beside her, tall and handsome. He said nothing, merely looking at the other two with a smirk, before turning back to Goo, and then shrugging.

Sure. Okay. Goo moved up onto her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wouldn't do the little lady the disservice of not kissing back.

After they had shared their goodbye kisses, they moved back to their original couples, and there seemed to be a silent agreement that no party involved would ask too many questions about what had just happened.

Goo and Mac left the house together, headed for Mac's home. As they walked, they held hands. The beginnings of their relationship had been far from normal, but Mac had expected as much setting out, and Goo didn't even know the definition of the word normal. It was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Frankie let out a gentle sigh, her elbows propped up on the windowsill, while her chin laid in her hands, as she watched Mac and Goo walk down the street, hand-in-hand. "They look so cute togeth-aah!" Cut off by a moan, she arched her back as Bloo's cock slipped inside her, scratching an itch that hadn't been scratched in a while. "You know, you could learn a lot from Mac. Guys aren't supposed to be assholes."

Bloo's hands slid down to part Frankie's ass cheeks, and he ran one of them over her asshole, with a smirk on his lips. "Oh... speaking of."


	5. Married Life

Life as a pregnant woman was a lot harder than Goo had hoped, though, paradoxically, she had been expecting to have her expectations shattered. The large belly made moving around a hassle, but laying down felt so much more rewarding. It made it harder to play with Mac's hair while he ate her out, but her senses were heightened to the point of almost any sex being twice as pleasurable as it would have been beforehand. So there were pros and cons. A pro above all other pros was that she and Mac would be able to raise a child together.

Months ago, she had taken his last name, and throughout the years they had been together, the two of them had become more open about their sexuality. Mac, once a hormonal, emotional teenager had grown into a fine adult, and although he didn't want Goo sleeping around, he had long since come to terms with the idealised version of himself - not him, but close enough to him for the thought of Goo having sex with him to not be that much of a problem. The tradeoff for that was, of course, that Mac also got to sleep around with Imaginary Goo. Though they hadn't been on the best of terms towards the beginning of his and the real Goo's relationship, what Imaginary Goo had said rung true... she really couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Whenever they fooled around, it seemed like she was doing her best to prove that she was better than her real self, pulling no punches when it came to pleasing him, and making sure to do whatever he wanted. There was definitely some competition there, and yet the real Goo didn't reciprocate that hostility in the slightest. Mac wondered whether Imaginary Goo had grown that trait on her own, or whether he had wanted someone who would fight for him. Imaginary Mac, on the other hand, made no attempt to prove himself better than his 'real' version - he just wanted to please Goo, which was definitely what she really wanted in a man.

There was no conflict there, and sometimes, the two of them would work to pleasure her at the same time, whether they each took a hole for themselves, or whether they moved around her body in tandem, hitting all of her pleasure spots. They were some of the most relaxing experiences of her life... well, until she came, but her orgasms were no exception to the implication - the best she'd ever had.

The closest that she and her 'fake' version had ever come to doing the same thing for Mac was one occassion, on his birthday, where they had given him a double blowjob. Despite getting less out of the deal, Mac didn't seem all that bothered - he was never happier than when he saw Goo pleasured, whether it was from his own hands or that of his imaginary version.

Laid on her back, Goo had almost forgotten which version of Mac was the one with his head between her legs, but as the real Mac moved his hand over to hold hers, revealing himself to be laid beside her, she reached her other hand down to sit in Imaginary Mac's hair, smiling to herself. As she looked over, spotting Imaginary Goo performing the same treatment on her husband, she couldn't help but ogle his cock, subconsciously running her tongue over her own top lip, before being distracted by Mac's hand, which came to settle on her cheek. As he was blown by her imaginary version, he kissed Goo. His facial hair was scuffy, and a little uncomfortable against her skin, but it was worth it for how it felt between her legs. A grin rose on her lips as she thought about it, and then she pulled back, moving her hand up from Imaginary Mac's head to place on top of her own imaginary self's. Imaginary Goo locked eyes with her real self for a moment, and was then pushed down on Mac's cock, being forced to take it the whole way.

Not that she minded, of course. She was practically the blowjob queen, especially if the two of them were the only contenders. Able to take either Mac's cock - real Mac's thick cock compared to Imaginary Mac's longer one - all the way into her throat, and hold it there for as long as she wanted. Once, she had even taken both of them at once. Yet, as Goo's eyes locked with her own, Imaginary Goo almost felt challenged, and that only increased her desire to show off. Reaching her hand down, she slid her fingers underneath Mac's balls, and pulled them up, before taking a part of them into her mouth along with his cock. She couldn't quite fit them, for fear of breaking her own jaw, but she got close - definitely better than Goo would have been able to do. The Imaginary Goo felt a little pang of sadness in her heart when she pulled back from his cock, and noticed that he was still kissing the real Goo, but as she turned her head to look at her own partner - the Imaginary Mac - and the way that his eyes were on her, despite his mouth being on someone else's pussy... well, it warmed her heart.

Imaginary Mac was easygoing. He didn't care all that much what happened, so long as he could have sex, and that that sex was pleasurable for both parties involved. He was aware of the competition between Imaginary Goo and her real self, and of the long-since-resolve minor conflict between himself and his real counterpart, but didn't care much to think about them. The way he saw it, there was no point in getting bogged down about the feelings involved; they were what they were, and if they got in the way of him having fun, then they couldn't be healthy. He didn't understand his emotions as well as he probably could have, but he didn't hold that against Goo. She was just trying to create herself a partner that worked. Funny that both of Goo and Mac's ideal partners were also ideal partners for each other. His hand against the bump of Goo's belly, he worked harder to bring her pleasure, his tongue flicking madly against her clit.

As Goo's moans slid into Mac's mouth through their kiss, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous; he wished that he was the one making her moan like that, but then again, Imaginary Goo was really going to town on him, so he couldn't get too jealous. Moving his hand down to settle in her hair, he held her still for a moment, before bucking up into her mouth. The change in their relationship had been weird for him, at first, but it made Goo happy, and Imaginary Goo was just as good in bed as she had been the first night he had been with her. With a grunt, he slid into his first orgasm, and pushed his cock down Goo's throat, as far as it would go. His cock twitched, and he came down her throat, for what must have been the hundredth time in total, and yet it never seemed to get old. Pulling out of her mouth, he gave her cheek a little slap with his cock - from the looks of things, she enjoyed it - and then turned towards Goo, pressing another kiss to her cheek, while she looked down, trying in vain to watch Imaginary Mac working hard to get her off.

It didn't take her long to cum, her hands sliding into his hair, as her hips thrust upward against his face. His chin was drenched by the time she was finished, and rather than clean it off himself, he grabbed Imaginary Goo by the hair and presented it to her, a shameless smirk on his lips. Their dynamic had long-since turned into something as sexual as it was romantic, and Imaginary Goo had no qualms with being submissive, even if it meant licking up the juices that belonged to someone who had been a source of her jealousy for a long time - she knew that the boner it gave her lover would be worth it. Not a single complaint leaving her lips, she placed her hands against his temples and licked his face clean.

With the introductions over and done with, the group moved into their next positions. Most of their sex together had been vanilla, if only because they didn't want to push any boundaries, but everyone was feeling a little more frisky than usual. Laid on her back as she had been before, Goo had her hand around Imaginary Mac's cock, which she stroked slowly, her tongue flicking against the tip. Meanwhile, at the base of the bed, Mac kissed Imaginary Goo, his hands moving down to her hips, as he turned her around, his cock pressing up against her behind. She gave him a sultry smile, and then kissed his nose, before turning around. Leaning against the bed, she prepared herself, only for his palm to push her down against the bed, and his cock to push up against her asshole. At least it was lubricated this time.

It was only as Imaginary Goo hit the bed that she realised how close her face was to Goo's snatch, the other girl's spread legs laying either side of her. Bothered as she was by the notion of eating her out, the temptation was too much to handle. Both of the guys would go nuts to see her do such a thing, she recognised, and between all of the depraved things that she had done since her creation, her exhibitionist spirit cried out for attention. Moving her hands to press against Goo's thighs, Imaginary Goo leaned in and pressed a kiss to her slit, right as Mac finally built up the balls to push inside her.

Her game thrown off, she let out a gasp as she was pushed open by Mac's cock, a look of surprise planting itself on her face. Rough, she could handle, but she usually knew that rough was coming. Damn this pussy in front of her - it had been a distraction. Right around then, she felt Goo's hand slide into her hair, and her face was pushed against the very twat that had allowed Mac's cock to catch her by surprise. Frustrated as she was, she also found herself twitching with pleasure, her first of what would no doubt be many orgasms knocking at her metaphorical door. As Mac slammed into her all the way, she moaned desperately, and hit her orgasm.

The moan against her pussy felt amazing, but it was little next to the talented tonguework Imaginary Mac had shown earlier. There was clearly a difference in skill, and yet the knowledge that Imaginary Goo was doing something she wouldn't normally do made the experience much hotter for Goo, who held the other girl's head in place, as she continued working Imaginary Mac's cock. As she cast her gaze off to the side, and saw Mac watching her, her lips curled into a smirk, and she decided to show off. She treated the head of Imaginary Mac's cock like a popsicle, licking and sucking at it with fervour, like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Her own tonguework was impressive, there was no doubt about that, and while her skills weren't as perfected as her imaginary counterpart's, both Macs could appreciate the effort that she put into what she did, like an amateur artist trying her best to hone her craft.

As it turned out, that tonguework was enough to bring Imaginary Mac to his orgasm - apparently he wasn't on his groove just yet. Goo made no attempt to pull the cock into her mouth, instead continuing to work the head with her tongue as his cock spurted and shot off, hitting her tongue, landing in her mouth and covering her face. Goo even made a show of what little cum there was in her mouth, moving her tongue through it, as her own orgasm approached. She found the time to swallow, and then took an even firmer grasp on Imaginary Goo's head, her thighs moving to wrap around the girl's shoulders as she came.

Bringing her other self to an orgasm was new, but Imaginary Goo almost felt powerful, knowing that she'd been able to bring such pleasure to someone she didn't care for as much as she probably should, given how little the girl had actually done to her. As she pulled back, bapping away Goo's hand, she smirked to herself, and then reached back to tap Mac's hip. "Hold on, I'd like us all to move around a little," she told him, and got a nod in return, before he pulled out.

They first moved Goo around, placing her head closer towards the end of the bed, before Imaginary Goo took her throne atop Goo's face. She looked to be enjoying herself. As she leaned forward again, she took a hold of Mac's cock, and then pulled him closer, taking his cock into her mouth. It didn't even bother her that that very cock had been balls deep inside her ass only moments prior; she kept clean, and a little bit of dirty was always fun. Imaginary Mac, meanwhile, moved behind her, and watched as Goo started to do as her imaginary counterpart had intended her to. Moving her hands to the outsides of Imaginary Goo's thighs, Goo leaned up and started to eat her out. Content that everyone was having fun, Imaginary Mac reached down and grabbed his own cock, hard and ready for what was to come next. He pressed it up against Imaginary Goo's asshole, and then pushed himself inside.

Unlike Mac, Imaginary Mac used no lubrication, beyond what had already been in there from Mac's brief visit. It stung, but Goo's imaginary self had always been a fan of the pain. Reaching back, she used one hand to spread her ass open wider for him, and he didn't waste any time taking the offer. With a grunt, he pushed himself all the way inside, his balls slapping against Goo's forehead. He almost apologised, but decided against it.

"God, these cocks are so great," Imaginary Goo mumbled to herself, in-between sucks of Mac's cock. With that, she took him deep, her other hand reaching forward to grasp his balls, which she rolled around within her hand. Smaller than his imaginary counterpart's, they felt real, which was a nice change. She continued to hold them as she took him all the way to the base, and then gagged herself on his cock for a few moments - she had learned over the years that guys liked it more if she played up the notion of their cock being too big for her. She imagined it made them feel empowered, and more excitement meant bigger loads - bigger loads meant a happy Goo, though that applied to both of them.

After making sure that her cunt was still clamped down against Goo's hungry mouth, lest she were to lose the almost romantic lapping and sucking from her 'real' self, Imaginary Goo rocked herself between the two cocks, taking each as far as she could into the respective holes, while the two owners moaned in tandem, doing just about whatever they could with their hands to avoid standing still for too long at any given time. As they drew close to their orgasms, Imaginary Goo also drew close to her own, her sassy comments to Goo having long-since stopped, while she lost herself in the ongoing pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, and she came first, cunt exploding female fluid against Goo's mouth, while her asshole tightened around the Imaginary Mac's cock, and she groaned onto the one in her mouth.

Mac was the first to cum, placing his hands onto the back of her head. Rather than push all the way into her throat, he pulled out of her, and then stroked himself to an orgasm as his cock aimed at her face. Rope after rope of the familiar, hot, sticky, salty jizz landed across her facial features, from her tightly shut eyes to her panting mouth, which silently begged for more than Mac could give. Goo crawled out from underneath Imaginary Goo in the interim, and as Mac's hand slid from the imaginary Goo's hair, the real Goo's moved onto it, pulling her face close to her own.

Goo leaned forward and pressed her tongue against her alternate's face, dragging along the lines of cum to gather as much as she could. She didn't have a problem with sharing, but stealing this cum from her alternate self tapped into the competitive streak between them, and though Goo felt no actual jealousy, the idea of competing aroused her. She licked up all there was to lick up, and then pulled back, showing a stunned Imaginary Goo the cum sat at the base of her mouth, before clamping it shut and swallowing with an audible gulp that only strengthened the jealousy Imaginary Goo felt towards her. Next, Goo pushed Imaginary Goo's face up against her own, as if demanding that she clean up the mess she made only moments earlier. Finding a pleasure in being dominated that she had never been able to find before, she leaned forward and did exactly that, using her tongue to clean up every bit of cooling girlcum, all while Imaginary Mac continued pounding away at her ass.

From there, the focus was on the Imaginary couple. Goo moved up to wrap her arms around him, and even leaned in to kiss him, as her hand reached down to fondle his swinging balls. Mac moved down to kiss the other partner, as she continued bouncing against the cock in her ass. His finger lifted her chin, and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, while his other hand slipped underneath her to play with her tits. He started with just one nipple, lightly tugging, before switching between them, and then did his best to surprise her with pinches, switches and massages.

Imaginary Goo found herself in the cusp of another orgasm, right as Imaginary Mac buried himself inside her ass, and blew his load, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that she worried she might have bruises. He pulled out, and a couple of moments later her asshole started to leak his cum, dripping slowly from her onto the bed, right up until the point where Goo leaned down to lick up the mess. A more odd taste than what she was used to, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to taste Imaginary Mac's cum.

"I'm beat," Goo commented, as she fell back against the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. She reached down to run her hand over her own belly, and then sighed, as Imaginary Mac moved atop her, saying nothing, but wearing a grin on his face. He was hard again, and pressed right up against her twat. Oh, who was she to say no? Moving her hands up to hold his shoulder, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and grinned back up at him. With that, he pushed inside. Not wanting to be left out, Imaginary Goo took her place beside her 'real' self, and then made a very inviting motion with her finger, even offering Mac a wink. He was hardly going to turn that down, either.

Sliding between her legs, Mac reached down to stroke himself to erection again, before pushing himself inside. As her arms wrapped around his neck, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Each party felt empowered, having sex right beside their significant other, with a couple they were so close to. More than anything else they had done, this felt liberating. Goo reached over and grabbed Imaginary Goo's hand, then held it tightly as she tightened her legs around Imaginary Mac's waist. Though Mac was disappointed that he couldn't be the one to hold his wife's hand, he found solace thrusting hard against the sopping wet twat beneath him. Ever since Goo had gotten pregnant, he felt a need to be careful with her, but he could be as rough as he wanted with Imaginary Goo, and with that lack of restraint came some of the hardest fucking he'd ever managed.

Skin slapped against skin each time he bottomed out inside her, his thick cock pressing right up against her cervix with every thrust. As he got rougher, she thought that he might push into it, and a part of her even wanted him to. "That's... it! Yes!" she cried, jumping up to wrap her arms tightly around him as she kissed him back, pulling her hand away from Goo's in the process. Though Goo felt the loss of something to do with her hand, Imaginary Mac soon replaced it with his own, and compared to the rougher, animalistic sex her husband was having, Goo was treated to some of the most tender, passionate lovemaking she'd ever experienced.

Despite their different styles of sex, both couples were worn out when they finished. Full of cum, Goo spread herself out on the bed, trying to get comfortable, as her husband laid beside her, moving his hand across to her stomach, which he slowly rubbed back and forth. Glancing over at him, she smiled, and then leaned up to press her lips against his, as the imaginary couple took their places down below. Laid beside her hips, Imaginary Mac draped one arm across Goo's thighs. Though Imaginary Goo wouldn't have considered herself as close as the other two, she took their place beside them, laying her head against Mac's stomach as her arm joined her partner's across Goo's thighs, before she laid her hand against his shoulder, and then leaned across the pregnant woman's body to kiss him.

"Won't be long until there's a little kid running around," Mac said, and although he didn't say the next part outloud, he wondered what would happen to their sexual arrangement once there was a baby to worry about. The child would come first, obviously. There was no question about that, but he figured that they would have to talk about it at some point.

Goo didn't even seem to be worried about it, smiling as she looked up at the ceiling. Despite having mellowed out since her youth, she still felt overexcited at times, and the times during which she thought about her soon-to-be-born child were an excellent example. "We should get to setting up the nursery soon. I have so many ideas for what we could put in there."

Running only his thumb over her skin, as his hand laid still against her stomach, Mac chuckled. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. I think we're all pretty exhausted, after all of that," he said, before looking down at the imaginary couple to see what they were up to, only to find them sleeping. With a knowing smirk, he glanced back over at Goo, who had also passed out in the interim. Laying his head close to hers, he closed his eyes and let himself gradually fall asleep. Their time together was nothing compared to the time they would spend together throughout their lives, but it already felt so full of happy memories.

— — —

"Do you ever regret getting them together?" Frankie asked Bloo, as he leaned back in his chair. He smiled fondly. He was a lot older than he had been when he made that particular call. A tear came to his slightly wrinkled eyes.

"No," he replied. "Sure, we don't speak as much, and that's probably the reason why, but he's happier now. I'll always be his best friend. If he's happy, then I'm happy." Sure enough, a content sigh followed his words.

"That's... surprisingly profound, Bloo," Frankie commented, giving him a small smile.

"I'm a profound guy when I want to be. Now get back to sucking my cock, you slut." With that, he gave Frankie a spank, and she got to work. Thank God for masochism. He closed his eyes, and relaxed. Wherever Mac was, he was sure that he was happy.


End file.
